A Talk with the Thing
Your back is against the wall, as you've scurried like a cockroach to get a flashlight after the sudden power outage. It also begins to fall into pain as you press it harder and harder against the wall, for the thing that you're shining your flashlight on down the hall is nothing near a creature of this planet. It doesn't walk, it looms, floats, with an eerie grace down the hall towards you. It's tall, very tall. Its skin is a pale blue, wrapped around a very skeleton-like body. On its shoulder sits a grey and featureless head, if you could call them shoulders. The hall light suddenly turns on, and you realize the only light in the house that works now is the hall light, which in a vague way connects you and the Thing as it shines down on you two. It stops, only a foot separates you two. "Wha-what the fuck!?" you exclaim, it cocks its head. "Hello," you hear a soft, yet menacing voice in your head. "What? Di-did you just-" "Speak? Why yes, despite my lacking of a visible mouth at the moment I'm quite well experienced in your language," it chuckles. You begin gagging, you cannot believe this is happening. The terror is unlike anything you have ever felt. 'Am I dreaming?' You think. No, no this is real, unfortunately. "Questions? My, my you're a plain looking human," it adds. "What?" you reply, it's almost unbelievable It can talk without a mouth. "Don't you have any questions for me? I mean, it's certainly not everyday you run into one of....Us," it says. "Wha-wha-what the fuck are you...? Who are you? Why are you here?" you yell. It leans back, suddenly, a lump appears on its face, up in the forehead area, it gets bigger and bigger, and eventually starts to change color...quickly turning into a black obsidian, you force down vomit as you gaze in horror at the enormous, black eye this thing is now looking at you with. To worsen matters, the fact that it's lacking a mouth is really starting to get to you, you begin to feel even more sick. "I'm, well, one of those who live in the worlds between these worlds. We are much higher beings then, eh, well--your kind. And you see, as you may have already guessed, I am here to... end you," it says, slowly leaning forward again, the eye looking somewhat gleeful. It has come to "end" you, and it looks like it might enjoy it. How could this happen to you? You sink into your seat on the floor. "This can't...can't be happen-" "I assure you it is, human," the Thing chuckles again. The certainty in its voice, reminding you that you have no power here. Then you begin to get angry, your confusion has reached its max holding point- it overflows and you explode, a deep hatred vents from your body. "NO, FUCK NO!! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, FUCK YOU!" you yell, yet with the anger gone, you slump back down, feeling the inevitability. It's silent for a moment, it cocks its head again. "It's unfortunate you disagree with me, I wish I would've gotten one of those pathetic suicidal humans, this would've been so much easier then. Yet I have made my decision, and it is time for your life to end." A faint line becomes visible where the mouth should be on its grey slab of a face. A smile? Tears stream down your face, it's hopeless, this is it. "I'm sorry everyone, I guess, this is the end, wh-" before you can finish it lunges forward, the "mouth" begins to stretch, and stretch, and stretch until it tears and opens, and a great, glowing chasm appears before you. Its depth is unimaginable, it seems to stretch and go into infinity. You scream the truest and most deepest screams you ever had, as you stare into the chasm and the great black eye that looks down on you, almost from the heavens. In that moment you realize that the futility, we as humans are nothing but little insects, crawling across the face of this little rock in space, and in reality there is truly powerful beings, running things behind the visible curtain. You are nothing, a worthless, primitive speck in the black ether of space, a waste of time and energy for the truly meaningful forces of the universe. At that moment the lights turned on in the now ownerless apartment. The thing is gone... and so are you. Category:Beings Category:Lovecraftian Category:Mental Illness Category:Reality